


Bond

by Ansgår (vegardylvisaker)



Category: Ylvis
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, some kind of fluffy porn idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegardylvisaker/pseuds/Ansg%C3%A5r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard likes to think it is fate, Bård likes to think it's genetics. Either way they're both certain they are meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed work so please be gentle with me. I hope you like it !

Vegard likes to think it is fate, Bård likes to think it is genetics. Either way, they're both certain they're meant to be.

-

Their parents left an hour ago and the younger boy immediately took the chance to go to his big brother's room. It took him about five sentences to get straight to the topic and Vegard rolled his eyes in actual annoyance. They've had this talk countless times - sometimes it was Bård who started it but most times it was Vegard. Had to be Vegard, after all he is the big brother, supposed to be the responsible one. This time it was him who started the topic once again.  
"This is forbidden, Bård. This is illegal, even. Do you know what that means, illegal?" Vegard waved his hand in front of his brother's stoic face but he knew it's useless. Bård reached that point where he was far beyond caring, where he didn't even listen anymore. Poor hormone-driven teenage boy.

The younger one looked at Vegard and his eyes were shiny and dull, his cheeks flushed. If Vegard hadn't known better, he'd think his brother just had sex. But it's quite the opposite - Bård was trying to talk him into it. "Come on, Vegard, you make it sound like you don't even want to fuck me. But I know you do because three days ago I was the one who had to give you this talk. What happened to that Vegard, huh? The one who came out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist and begged me to give it to him?"  
Bård was always so shameless and honest when he was aroused and Vegard always felt uneasy in his presence then. It embarassed him how straight forward the blonde boy could be without thinking twice about it but he was also a little jealous. Vegard wouldn't admit it to anyone but he did kind of admire his brother for being so open about his wants and needs. 

"That Vegard is right in front of you but at least he can control himself. Honestly, Bård, you're such a loser when you're horny. You get all pouty and desperate." Vegard's voice was spiced with a mix of sarcasm and amusement and Bård only scoffed at him. "As if you were any different. Or was I the one who crawled into my bed in the middle of the night, naked and already hard?"

"Fucking hell, Bård, I was drunk!" Vegard groaned at the memory and actually tried to cover his rapidly blushing face with his hands but he knew Bård had a point. Both brothers were equally desperate and pitiful when their minds were hazy with desire. Both of them were very aware of what they were capable of and that was what saved them from each other; talking each other out of wanting sex was the number one rule in their relationship.  
The younger boy made a pouty face and stood from where he sat on Vegard's bed, only to go over to him and turn his chair around. That way Vegard was forced to look at his brother and this is where it would get particularly hard to resist - Bård knew about his pretty face, he knew how to turn the older one on. Bård could very well see the silent pleading in Vegard's eyes every time he fought the urge to give in.

This whole thing was like some kind of game to the younger brother; he knew what buttons push, which strings to pull. He got closer to cracking the dark haired's shell with every time he made a move. But it all was complicated for Bård too - everytime he tried to talk Vegard into something more than kissing, he had to let go of the moral in his own mind as well. He sacrificed just as much as his older brother did, if not more since most times he was the one who tried to overstep boundaries. Bård found himself in situations like this one times and times again and he wondered what made him refuse Vegard whenever he offered himself.

The over-thinking made the blonde a little hasty in his actions but he knew this time it could be now-or-never. He leaned forward, leaned in, and placed his hands on either of the chair's armrests. For a moment Vegard couldn't stop himself from staring at his brother but then he managed to look away, tilting his face to the side. He actually tried to back away a bit but Bård wouldn't let it happen, followed the movements of Vegard's head until their eyes met again and a small, devious smirk tugged on the corners of his lips. 

The older one noticed the smirk and how it went straight into his bloodsystem. The promise of mischief glistened in the watery blue in front of him and Vegard could feel the two foreign hands slide from the armrests down to his thighs, the warmth of Bård's palms seeping through the fabric covering his flesh. To Vegard it felt as if his brother's hands got heavier and heavier on his legs, it felt as if they were growing scalding hot and about to burn the skin beneath them. Bård started caressing Vegard's thighs, running the burning touch up and down his flesh, closer and closer to the forbidden area. The older one tried to shake the touch off, despite his desperate need to give in to it, but once again Bård wouldn't let him; The blonde physically tried to keep Vegard in front of him and it seemed to work.

A knowing, triumphant grin spread on Bård's lips as he slowly realized this time he would win. This time his older brother, the one responsible for all the past 'no's, would give in and finally let them have what they wanted for so long. Bård could hardly contain himself as he took in the sight of slightly parted lips and droplets of sweat above them, black eyebrows knit together in refusal. The inner fight that raged in Vegard was perfectly visible on his features and it was clear that he lost the battle against himself; The body and maybe also the heart defeated the brain and Bård's mind became foggy with glee. He leaned down and pulled Vegard into a kiss without wasting another word.  
If in past situations like this Vegard had reminded both brothers that Bård was still a minor at seventeen, he surely forgot to do so now. For once all moral and doubt and guilt left him, slowly washed out of his mind and got replaced by something new, a feeling he was both afraid of and excited for - lust.

It was pure and it was honest, he did want his brother wholeheartedly and with everything he had to offer, and Vegard could sense that Bård felt the same. There was no room for pretense between them now, there was no space to act as if they still felt wrong about this, because of it. Both boys knew what was going to happen and they didn't find it in them to stop it from coming. All the times they talked each other out of it, no matter if they did it out of free will or not, all that work was gone to waste now.  
Kissing wasn't new to them, it was something they let happen quite often in the early stages of their thing, but it sure has been some time and Vegard was surprised that the feeling of Bård's tongue exploring his mouth was still so familiar. The older one relaxed into the touch, enjoyed every second of their time, and he decided to let Bård guide them through this. Somehow he expected Bård to know what he was doing, though he couldn't possibly have any experience. Vegard just felt so secure and safe in his arms that he didn't worry about it. Also, what could be so hard about having sex, right?

After a few minutes of making out and not really touching in any other way, Vegard could feel Bård getting impatient. He sensed that he tried to be gentle and slow in the beginning but he also figured that Bård's hormone-driven body wouldn't be as patient as his mind tried to be. Vegard expected his brother to get aggressive and needy in his movements and he wasn't let down; The younger one's hands started to wander up Vegard's torso, feebly tugging at the fabric of his t-shirt, until they curled around the dark haired's neck. With a last gentle pull did Bård signalize him to get up from the chair and then he turned around to lock the door of Vegard's room, leaving the older one missing the physical contact as he stood from the chair.  
It was almost amusing how afraid they were of getting caught sometimes; they seemed almost paranoid to each other. Bård didn't have to lock the door, they knew their parents wouldn't be home before the next four hours passed, but he couldn't help himself, even if he only wanted to avoid getting disturbed.

A second after the squeaky metallic sound of a key turning in a lock passed, Bård was right in front of Vegard again, impatiently pulling at the hem of his shirt. Vegard could only lift his arms in response and let the younger one yank the shirt over his head rather violently. Bård stopped dead in his tracks then and Vegard watched as his brother stood and the took the sight of his torso in - slightly tan skin, soft hips, black ringlets of chest hair ending in a trail that went down his stomach and disappeared under the waistband of his jeans. Bård licked his lips at the picture as if he saw Vegard half-naked for the first time in his life and the older one suppressed a chuckle. The genuine desire on his brother's face amused him but made him feel safe as well. The insecurities he normally had about his own naked body were washed away with a single look of Bård's eyes.

As if he could hear Vegard's thoughts about him, Bård snapped out of his stare and in no time those hot hands were back on his older brother, running up and down the naked skin as Bård sealed their lips in a crushing kiss. His slender fingers found their way into Vegard's hair and all the way down his back again, but also over his shoulders and chest and stomach, until eventually he pushed Vegard onto the bed next to them. As the dark haired kicked off his jeans and boxer shorts, he watched Bård take off his own shirt. The sight that unfolded in front of him quickly was familiar, there was nothing new or exciting to see. Yet Vegard's heart made a little jump at the sight of the smooth, milky skin of his brother's chest and the few, proudly worn hairs around his nipples.

Vegard didn't have the time to take it all in before Bård was back in his space again and he could feel the younger one's erection growing under the harsh fabric of his jeans as he rutted against Vegard, trying to chase the friction. It was all overwhelming and clear at the same time and Vegard asked himself why he didn't give in sooner. They clicked like two pieces of a puzzle, they were as right for each other as two people could be. Vegard liked to believe it was luck, or fate, that they found each other but Bård thought it was purely genetics. Whatever it was, both brothers knew this is what they were meant to do, how they were meant to be.

Vegard was pulled out of his thoughts as Bård let go off him to take his own pants off and the older one wondered where it would go from there. Despite him knowing the bigger picture, he didn't know the details, and it started to worry him that maybe they haven't thought this through enough. But Bård was back ontop of him again, pressed himself against the naked body beneath and the intense force of want in his kiss made Vegard's mind foggy once more. He wanted to touch Bård and he wanted Bård to touch him and the anticipation building with the slow progress of their actions was almost too much to handle. 

"Bård, come... on." Vegard gritted out between his teeth and as if that was the cue his brother waited for the whole time, his hand shot between their bodies. The dark haired could feel the slender fingers circle around his own erection in slow movements and the touch was much more than he expected he could handle. His eyelids fluttered shut as Bård began applying pressure and suddenly the small trace of stiffness Vegard didn't notice was still in his body disappeared, as if it was sucked out of him and that's when he realized he wanted a blowjob. Though the shame left his mind minutes ago already, Vegard still couldn't utter the question so instead he lifted his hands to place them on Bård's head above him, and pushed down a bit. Not too harsh but just enough to signalize what he wanted. Vegard figured if Bård didn't want it too, this way he could make it seem like he was too caught up in the act to ask Bård to do it.

The younger brother understood the gesture but he didn't seem like he wanted to adapt to it; Instead Bård got off the bed and grabbed the hoodie he wore earlier from the floor. Vegard watched as Bård quickly retrieved condoms and a bottle of lube from his pockets and the older one wondered how the hell he didn't notice those before. But then it actually hit him - Bård was prepared. He was prepared and he was ready and before Vegard could ask if the boy knew what he was doing, Bård opened his mouth: "Who's gonna get fucked tonight?"  
Vegard didn't mean to, he honestly didn't want to, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing for the life of his. There was something so ridiculous to this whole situation - rock hard, seventeen year old Bård with a bottle of lube in one and two condoms in the other hand, asking which one of the both brothers will bottom in the most un-sexy manner. So there was Vegard's answer: Bård did not seem to know what he was doing, at least not when it came to seducing someone.

The younger brother stood there, confusion all over his face, and his arms hung limb at his sides. "What's so funny? What'd I do?" He sounded a little too hurt for Vegard's liking and the dark haired stopped laughing immediately. "No, no, all is well. It was a little blunt to ask which one is gonna get fucked but don't worry about that." Vegard tried his best to sound as kind and reassuring as possible. He offered Bård a little smile and opened his arms. "Come here, we'll work it out." It was a little odd to think that just a few minutes ago, Vegard would've tried his best to stop them both from getting intimate, but then there he was, with his brother crawling into his arms and a bottle of lube and condoms resting next to them on the bed. 

Without speaking, the two boys slowly settled back into the position they were in before, and after more gentle and tender kissing, the 'incident' was already forgotten. While the older one expected Bård to lead the whole act a bit, Bård secretly hoped that things would evolve naturally despite his own eagerness. Fortunately that is what happened - after a few sloppy moments the brothers found their own natural pace. At first things were leading into the direction of Bård being on top, but Vegard quickly noticed that he wasn't all too comfortable with anything near his butt just yet. Fortunately Bård didn't mind switching positions, if anything he was rather excited to 'try new things' and after a little bumpy start, he found the feeling overwhelmingly pleasing. 

Everything about this felt right; Bård felt loved and safe under Vegard, felt over-joyed everytime their lips met, everytime Vegard's brown eyes met his own blue ones. There was something indescribable in his brother's eyes, something so beautiful and loveable that made Bård love him even more and he wished he could preserve that moment, wished he could preserve the sound of Vegard's husky voice moaning sweet nothings in his ear, the feel of the very first time he kissed him that night.  
Above him, Vegard could feel the sweat starting to pour out of every pore as it dripped down the sides of his face and ran down his back and it didn't take too long before his whole body was glistening. In comparision Bård beneath him didn't seem to sweat at all and Vegard vaguely wondered if that was because he had to move so little. 

"Ve-Vegard..." Bård suddenly breathed out and his eyebrows knit together as he threw his head back. "Hit that spot again." His voice was strained, uttered without a trace of breath in his lungs, and Vegard thought it must have been the most beautiful sound he's heard in his life so far. Sealing his brother's parted lips, Vegard tried to do as Bård said and moved into him the exact way he did before. Bård broke from the kiss to throw his head back once again and this time a real, high-pitched moan left his mouth. The sound went straight to his cock and Vegard was more than eager to coax that noise out of his brother again. The thought that now may be the right time to finish their act crossed the dark haired's mind and he started rolling his hips faster, the change of pace and friction causing him to moan.

Bård felt even more than he did before, felt overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure infiltrating all of his senses, and he started to meet his brother's movements with his own hips. The friction got more and the feelings grew so intense, it was like an itch chasing up their spines, notch for notch. Bård wanted to scream with pleasure, knew that Vegard was holding himself back as well, and only for a second was he reminded of their brotherly situation, how wrong all this was and should be, but if anything this thought only made his skin tingle more. 

The blonde's jaw was parted as he let out silent screams and short whimpers and the sounds jolted through Vegard's whole body like small electric shocks. The grip of his left hand on Bård's neck tightened and without being fully aware of what he was doing, his other hand let go of the younger one's hip and found its way between their writhing bodies. The new rhythm Vegard had picked up was underlined by the fast movements of his hand on Bård's cock and it threw the boy over the edge. "V-Vegard, I'm... Vegard..." he breathed, his voice nothing but a small trace of a whimper, and his brother knew he had him now. He was close as well, there was no need to wait any longer.  
With a few last strokes that were in tact with his pounding, the older one coaxed a last, breathless "Vegard." out of Bård while he threw his head back with his eyes shut tightly and the sweat glistening above his upper lip. Vegard kissed him in response, felt those pink lips against his own as he breathed out Bård's name in a barely audible, hoarse voice.

Both brothers were so happy they wanted to grin and cry at the same time, but they were too exhausted to do anything but lie there how they collapsed, with Vegard's head buried in the crook of Bård's neck and the blonde's legs still wrapped around his brother. They took their time to breathe until they in- and exhaled in the same rhythm, and they didn't speak, didn't need to. This was a new way of saying how they felt, this was another way for them to communicate without having to talk at all. Both boys felt the same and they knew it. If in the past Vegard was dying to let Bård know how much he loved him and how special he was to him, right now he didn't think it was necessary to say out loud. Bård knew and reflected those feelings, Vegard could see it in every drop of sweat, could hear it in every soft whimper, could taste it in every fiery kiss. 

After lying there motionless and silent for what felt like hours, eventually Vegard gently steered them into getting up and cleaning off the mess they made of themselves. After tidying up the room and making themselves look presentable again, Vegard unlocked the door to his room but made Bård sit with him for a little longer. They listened to music and talked about unimportant things, not mentioning what happened just minutes before once. But that was okay - they had a silent mutual agreement on it.  
When their parents came home later and found both brothers sitting on Vegard's bed, propped up against the wall but fast asleep with their hands close to each other, the smell of heat and bodily fluids had already disappeared through the open window.


End file.
